Please, Remember!
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: Please, Remember! / CherryFoxy13 / For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me [ENCORE]


"Apa?! Bibi tidak salah… 'kan? B-bagaimana mungkin?! Hiks…hiks."

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang itu tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya. Seketika lengannya terkulai begitu saja, hampir, ya hampir saja _smartphone_ yang digenggamnya terlepas dan mencium lantai. Tak buang waktu lama Ino langsung menyabet tas selempangan miliknya itu dan berlalu bagai angin meninggalkan Kedai Mr. White.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE, REMEMBER!**

 **Naruto Still Masashi Kishimoto;)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me** **[ENCORE]**

 **Warning here!**

 **-Standard applied, OOCness, Typo everywhere, AU, Absurd plot/? And there is OC!-**

 **Story © CherryFoxy13**

 **Ide from Aineechan and inspired by Novel Winter in Tokyo**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? I think you're smart enough to don't read!;)**

 **Enjoys Reading!:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tak pernah tahu berada di rumah sakit dapat terasa sesesak ini, ia tak pernah ingat berada di rumah sakit ia pernah segelisah ini. Di sini ia sekarang, mondar-mandir tidak karuan dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang lebih dari kata kusut. Ia gelisah. Begitu gelisah lebih tepatnya. Di depan ruang ICU ia menunggu kabar seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sangat berarti dalam setiap hembusan napasnya.

"Ino-chan tenanglah!" Teguran dari seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan air muka tegas tak teracuhkan olehnya. Linangan air mata masih terus mengalir dengan indah dari kelopak gadis barbie tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepala keras enggan mendengar nasihat itu.

"Ino-chan! Duduk dan minumlah, sejak satu jam yang lalu kamu hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu. Bibi mengerti perasaanmu, bibi ini ibunya kau tidak lupa 'kan? Tolong tenang, Ino-chan."

Untaian kalimat itu mampu membuat Ino bungkam. Kenapa ia harus lupa bahwa ada yang lebih berhak besedih sekarang? Kenapa ia harus merasa ia sendiri yang takut kehilangan sosok itu?

Yoshino—perempuan paruh baya itu—mendekat dan membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap uraian pirang itu dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan sahabat dekat putranya yang sedang sekarat karena kecelakaan.

Ia mengerti bagaiamana kedekatan mereka sampai Ino bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia begitu mengerti. Bersahabat hampir sepanjang hidup yang dimiliki itu pasti sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri 'kan?

Dan tanpa terduga isakan Ino semakin terdengar jelas seolah memecah keheningan di depan ruang ICU ini. Shikaku dan Inoichi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pola laku Ino yang kelewat sedih dan terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Sstt… Bibi mohon kamu tenang, Ino-chan. Kalau Shika melihat kamu seperti ini ia pasti akan begitu sedih."

Ino mengangguk paham dan menurut. Ia langsung duduk dan meraih satu botol air minum yang diberikan Yoshino kepadanya. Dan saat itulah dokter keluar dari ruangan membuat Ino, Yoshino, Inoichi dan Shikaku langsung berdiri seketika itu juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru dok? Dia baik-baik saja… 'kan? Tidak! Ia memang harus baik-baik saja…" Ino melirih di akhir kalimat. Ia langsung menyerobot begitu saja bahkan saat dokter berambut pirang seperti dirinya itu belum mengatakan apapun.

"Tenanglah gadis manis. Saya rasa kekasihmu itu baik-baik saja, ia sudah berhasil lolos dari masa kritisnya, kita hanya perlu menunggu ia sadar. Tapi…"

"Tapi? Tapi, apa, Dok?" Ino tak mau ambil kesempatan, ia menyela perkataan Dokter Tsunade yang belum selesai. Sungguh. Kata tapi itu seperti belati kecil yang bisa kapan saja menusuk jantungnya.

"Benturan di kepalanya mengakibatkan saraf bagian memori hilang, mungkin kalaupun sadar ia akan hilang ingatan. Kalau memang itu harus disembuhkan sepertinya risikonya cukup besar."

Ino membolakan iris aquamarine-nya lalu sedetik kemudian meredup. Ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mencoba melonggarkan rongga dadanya yang entah kenapa kembali terasa begitu sesak.

" _Kami-sama kalau memang ia harus melupakanku, aku sangat rela. Tapi, aku mohon bawa dia kembali ke dunia ini. Kembali pada orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya, mendengar special word miliknya kembali saja sudah cukup bagiku."_

.

.

Sejak hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Mengunjungi rumah sakit jam tujuh pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang ini. Dengan senyum mengembang ia melenggang santai memasuki sebuah kamar VIP. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia mengganti vas bunga di kamar ini dengan bunga yang baru dan masih segar. Setelah selesai ia akan langsung duduk di sebelah tubuh laki-laki dengan rambut yang kata beberapa orang mirip nanas.

Ia akan bermonolog ria, berharap setiap untaian katanya bisa terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Sangat. Ia memang sangat berharap Shikamaru bisa tahu bahwa hari ini ia kembali merindukannya, keluarganya selalu menunggunya sadar dan teman-teman baiknya di kampus selalu menanyakan kabarnya.

"Hai, nanas pemalas! Kapan kau bangun, _hah_? Kau tidak sadar apa banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Kau tidak ingat? Ini bahkan sudah hari ketiga belas dan kau masih belum sadar juga? Kau benar-benar suka tidur ya ternyata? Aku yakin kau senang saat ini karena bisa tidur sepuasmu tanpa dimarahi oleh siapapun! Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Entah sejak kapan air mata kembali meniti dari kelopak mata miliknya, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi porselennya itu. Ia tertawa di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang bisu.

"Oh ya ampun! Seharusnya kau mengatakan merepotkan sekarang! Lihat! Aku menangis sekarang! Kau pernah bilang kalau aku menangis lebih merepotkan dibanding aku cerewet, bukan? Ayolah Shika! Biasanya kau akan mengomentari mukaku yang jelek saat menangis seperti ini! Cepatlah bangun, Shika….sungguh…aku sangat…merindukanmu…hiks…hiks."

Sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba meredam suara isakannya. Ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat hanya untuk sekedar mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang sepertinya sudah melampaui batas. Hal seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya, ia bahkan rela membolos kuliah dua minggu ke belakang hanya untuk menemani nanas-nya ini.

"S-shika…kenapa kau begitu tega, hah? Hiks…hiks…Bibi Yoshino merindukanmu juga tahu! Hiks…hiks…Baiklah mungkin kau bisa tega menyiksaku seperti ini, tapi kepada Bibi Yoshino dan Paman Shikaku kenapa kau begitu tega? Mereka benar-benar menunggumu sadar kau tahu…hiks…hiks."

Ino masih sibuk menunduk dengan linangan air mata dan kegiatan bermonolognya saat suara parau itu terdengar begitu lirih.

 _"M-mendokusei."_

Satu kata itu mampu membuat iris aquamarine Ino membola dengan linangan air mata yang masih belum menghilang. Setelah mengerjapkan netranya beberapa kali, Ino mendongak membuat iris biru cerahnya bertubrukan dengan obsidian di seberang sana.

"S-shikamaru? K-kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar begitu parau. Suara Ino sarat akan kebahagiaan yang sepertinya Ino sendiri tak tahu harus seperti apa mengekspresikannya saat ini. Hari yang begitu ia nantikan datang. Ya. Pemuda malasnya yang ia nanti sudah kembali sadar di hadapannya saat ini.

"K-kau siapa?"

Bolehkah Ino sekarang merasa sangat sedih? Ketakutannya akan terlupakan benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda itu ternyata benar-benar melupakannya. Ino sendiri bahkan bingung sekarang, haruskah ia senang atau malah sedih? Karena Ino tahu setelah ini semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Kalau dipikirkan rasanya begitu perih.

"A-aku tanya. K-kau siapa?"

Gadis itu tergagap dalam duduknya. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang? Ia tidak ingin mencoba mengingatkan Shikamaru tentang dirinya. Sudah cukup penderitaan Shikamaru selama ini, ia tidak ingin membuat Shikamaru kembali drop hanya karena ia egois menginginkan Shikamaru kembali mengingatnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Ino langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamar serba putih itu. Di luar sana irisnya menangkap Bibi Yoshino dan Paman Shikaku sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan iris hitam pekat yang sangat ia kenali. Fsan namanya. Teman satu kampus Shikamaru juga dirinya. Entah kenapa rasanya sebelah hati Ino kembali terasa mati sekarang.

Ia terdiam tanpa berkutik dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya berputar-putar, perut dan jantungnya terasa diremas keras.

"Ino-chan? Kenapa kau berdiri di ambang pintu seperti ini? Ada apa?"

Ino masih linglung di tempat tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa ketiga orang yang dilihatnya tadi sedang menatapnya dengan heran. Pikirannya masih melalang entah kemana.

"Ino-chan?" Bibi Yoshino kembali mengulang namanya berharap gadis itu sadar dari lamunan dadakannya. Ino pun terkesiap sebentar dan sedetik kemudian irisnya tak sengaja menatap manik hitam pekat milik gadis di seberangnya. Ia mendecih dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Bibi Yoshino dengan sedikit kikuk.

"I-itu Bibi! S-shikamaru sudah sadar. Ah, iya saya rasa, saya harus pulang bibi. Saya harus pergi ke kampus karena sudah hampir dua belas hari ini saya membolos hehehehe." Tawanya terasa begitu ganjil membuat Yoshino mengerutkan kening. Ia kenal betul watak gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Ada masalah, Ino-chan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada…apa-apa."

"Baiklah hati-hati ya, Ino-chan!"

Ino mengangguk paham dan langsung pamit kepada orang tua Shikamaru tersebut. Namun, ia belum berlalu dan masih berdiri di ambang pintu untuk melihat Shikamaru yang terakhir kalinya hari ini.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, F-chan."

Dan kali ini hati Ino kembali seperti dihantam batu yang begitu besar, Hatinya sangat mencelos. Irisnya membulat tak percaya mendengar sapaan Shikamaru barusan. Bagaimana mungkin hanya ia yang tak bisa diingat oleh pemuda Nara itu? Apa yang salah kali ini?

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan hari-hari Ino kembali sepi. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu pula ia telah berubah menjadi _stalker_ ulung, mungkin bisa dibilang mirip paparazzi kelas kakap. Seperti saat ini, ia dan sahabat _pinky_ -nya sedang berada di semak belukar di taman Konoha. Konyol. Hanya kita itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan kegiatannya kali ini. Apa tidak konyol mengamati seseorang yang sedang berkencan dari sini?

" _Pig_! Kau tahu? Bodohmu sudah kelewat batas!" Sakura kembali menggurutu di samping Ino sembari sesekali menepuk tengkuk maupun tangannya karena kelakuan jahil para penghuni semak belukar itu. Nyamuk di sini memang terasa begitu ganas.

"Seharusnya kau datangi saja dia lalu kau bertanya 'apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku tuan nanas? Aku ini nona merepotkan loh'! Kalau hanya menguntit dan menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini aku yakin lama-kelamaan kau akan diserobot oleh F-chan itu!"

" _Forehead_ bisa tidak kau mengecilkan suaramu?! Ayolah kalau kau berisik seperti itu aku yakin kita akan ketahuan!" Ino mendengus sebal mendengar celotehan sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna itu.

"Dan lagi aku tidak mau dia kembali _drop_ hanya karena mencoba mengingatku…kau tidak akan mengerti…posisiku, _Forehead_. Lagipula kadang cinta itu tak perlu memiliki 'kan?" Ino melirih kali ini, wajahnya menyendu dan pandangannya terlihat kosong dan nanar.

Kali ini Sakura tahu ucapannya sudah cukup keterlaluan, tapi ayolah kalau memang seperti itu kenapa ia malah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya ini?

"Kalau memang begitu satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan adalah merelakan perasaanmu, Ino dan setelah itu kau mencari pengganti tukang tidur satu itu," timpal Sakura sembari member sedikit saran. Bukannya mendapat sambutan baik, Ino malah memelototinya seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan Sakura hanya bisa memutar emerald miliknya.

"Itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan tahu! Aku akan menunggunya untuk mengingatku."

"Tanpa melakukan apapun? _Please_ , kau pikir apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seseorang untuk mencairkan es di dalam kulkas, hah? Hanya menunggunya saja? Kau tahu? Sampai kiamat pun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kita harus tetap melakukan sesuatu!"

Saat mereka sibuk beradu argumen yang sangat tidak masuk akal menghubung-hubungkan perasaan seseorang dengan es di dalam kulkas, seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang jabrik menghampiri kedua sejoli yang sedang asyik mengobrol di bangku taman. Sampai manik emerald di seberang sana memicing melihat orang yang sangat ia kenali berada di area yang sedari tadi ia –atau lebih tepatnya Ino- intip.

"Naruto!" Hampir. Ya. Hampir saja Sakura kelepasan berteriak sebelum Ino membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau jangan membuat ulah, Sakura!" Ino menggeram kecil mencoba memperingatkan Sakura untuk tidak berteriak sekarang.

Seolah tak acuh pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino, Sakura langsung berdiri dan jarinya langsung menarik paksa lengan Ino untuk secepatnya keluar dari semak belukar yang dihuni banyak nyamuk ganas itu.

"Kau mau apa?" Ino berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura saat menyadari bahwa gadis pinky ini membawa dirinya mendekat pada ketiga orang di bangku taman itu.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sakura?'_ Ino membatin tidak mengerti.

"Hai, Naruto!" Sakura menyapa riang Naruto membuat ketiga orang di sana mengerutkan kening masing-masing. Oke, siapapun tahu seorang Haruno Sakura jarang sekali bersikap manis terhadap Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, ada apa ini?

"Sakura-chan? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang pemuda itu sekarang juga kalau ia tak ingat bahwa tujuannya untuk mempertemukan Ino dan Shikamaru sekarang, ia sedang tak ingin merusak rencananya sendiri untuk kali ini.

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini untuk menghirup udara segar dan setelah itu aku melihat kalian jadi aku pikir lebih baik kita bergabung. Bukan begitu, Ino?"

Sakura meringis menyadari ia bisa sebegitu lancarnya mengeluarkan satu kalimat penuh kebohongan itu. Apalagi kalau mengingat sebenarnya hampir empat puluh menit ia menemani Ino menjadi seorang stalker. Sumpah kalau saja Ino bukan sahabat baiknya, ia benar-benar enggan untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Y-ya begitulah." Ino pun jadi terbawa-bawa dalam kebohongan Sakura. Mau tak mau ia harus mengiyakan ucapan bohong Sakura barusan. Lagipula mana mungkin 'kan ia berkata 'tidak kok sebenarnya sedari tadi aku dan Sakura sedang menguntit Shikamaru dan F-chan.'?

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menjadi pendengar baik atas obrolan aneh tersebut. Ia masih memerhatikan seorang yang katanya bernama Ino itu. Tunggu, ia seperti pernah melihatnya? Dan lebih dari itu kenapa sekarang jantungnya terasa terpompa lebih cepat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya? Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu merindukannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau siapa? Kenapa aku merasa tak asing denganmu?" Shikamaru menyipitkan irisnya mencoba menatap Ino lebih intens lagi. Pikirannya berputar-putar di tempat. Beberapa memori berputar seperti kaset rusak yang sialnya gambaran ingatannya itu benar-benar tampak tak jelas.

"Eh?" Sakura yang langsung merespon senang sedangkan Ino masih membatu di tempatnya mendengar penuturan Shikamaru barusan. Sungguh, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk diingat kembali?

"Dia Ino, Shikamaru. Ya! Namanya Yamanaka Ino, dia itu gadis merepotkan kau tahu?!" Sakura girang bukan kepalang, menurutnya ini lampu hijau untuk membuat Shikamaru kembali ingat dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Ino yang sering melankolis sejak kejadian terlupakan itu.

"Begitukah? Kurasa gadis merepotkan ini juga harus diundang ke pesta purtanangan kami. Bukan begitu, F-chan? _Mendokusei._ "

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru-kun." F langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Shikamaru sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri hanya menguap lebar sebagai salah satu kebiasaannya. _"Mendokusei,"_ timpalnya acuh tak acuh.

Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kecil mendengar berita duka tersebut. "Bertunangan? A-apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

Sakura bertanya pelan, ia tak ingin menyinggung pasangan kekasih itu. Iris _emerald_ -nya ia alihkan dan menilik sebentar ke arah Naruto dengan nyalang. Berita sebesar ini dan Naruto tak memberitahunya? Sungguh ingatkan Sakura untuk mendamprat Naruto setelah ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" F bertanya tak suka dengan perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Sakura salah tingkah, dan sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun seretan paksa dan kalimat Ino membuatnya bungkam dan menurut saja Ino membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Sudahlah Sakura aku rasa kau tak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain." Dingin. Ucapan Ino begitu dingin dan terdengar begitu…terluka?

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dalam saat menyadari perubahan _mood_ Ino ini. Ia mengerti dan sangat mengerti. Selama hampir delapan tahun ia bersahabat dengan Ino mana mungkin ia tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang 'kan?

"Ino kau tahu kalau kau hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu keajaiban maka aku harus mengatakan bahwa kau harus menyiapkan hatimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk setelah ini. Aku tak mau melihatmu terpuruk Ino, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja…dan ingat kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu masih ada aku."

Sakura mencoba menguatkan dengan merangkul bahu ringkih Ino yang bergetar hebat di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bangku lainnya di Taman Konoha.

"Terimakasih, kau memang sahabat baikku Sakura…hiks…hiks. Apa aku salah kalau aku hanya ingin ia kembali padaku? Kembali mengingatku dan kembali bercengkrama denganku seperti dulu? Apa aku salah mengingkan sosoknya yang dulu kembali padaku?"

Entah sudah beberapa kali sejak membalik dari hadapan Shikamaru, Ino mengulurkan tangannya menyambut ribuan air matanya yang meniti semakin deras. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya walau memang terasa begitu sulit.

"Kau tak pernah salah, Ino. Tapi, sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Jika memang kau mengingkan seseorang kembali padamu maka lakukanlah sesuatu. Kalau kau hanya menunggu keajaiban takdir membawanya kembali maka kau harus mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan terburuk karena tak selamanya takdir memihak kita. Bahkan setelah kita berusaha pun takdir belum tentu memihak kita apalagi kita tidak melakukan apapun 'kan?"

Ino semakin tergugu dalam duduknya. Ia mencoba meredam tangisnya. Walau nyatanya memang rasa perih itu semakin meradang, semakin memperparah hatinya yang memang sebelumnya sudah sangat dan begitu parah.

.

.

Setelah berita yang begitu mengiris hati lima hari yang lalu, di sinilah ia sekarang. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya, berlama-lama memandang dirinya lebih tepatnya matanya yang membengkak karena memang hampir setiap malam ia menangis.

"Kau yakin kau bisa datang, Ino? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Sakura masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Ino dan sang empunya hanya dia membisu tak acuh terhadap kehadirannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura menghela napas dalam.

"Ayo, berangkat." Seolah tak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sahabat pinky-nya. Ino langsung menyabet tasnya dan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dan memerhatikannya dengan begitu prihatin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sang sahabat yang entah sejak kapan status sahabat itu tiba-tiba memudar, Ino langsung masuk dan memilih duduk di kursi yang jauh dan tak bisa menjangkau tempat sepasang kekasih yang akan bertunangan ini duduk. Iris aquamarine miliknya meredup, lebih meredup dari biasanya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa begitu mati sekarang. Semuanya akan benar-benar berbeda setelah ini. Bukankah begitu? Bahkan meski jauh-jauh hari memang sudah berbeda tapi menurutnya kali ini akan lebih buruk.

"Ino, ayo ikut aku." Kali ini Ino kembali tak menolak saat Sakura menggiringnya ke sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sebenarnya sudah biasa ia kunjungi sebelum kecelakaan naas itu yang membuat semua dalam hidupnya berubah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, Sakura?" Pandangan Ino kembali terlihat kosong, terlihat begitu tak minat. Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar sahabat ponytail-nya ini karena begitu terlihat sangat naas?

"Lakukanlah sesuatu mungkin itu bisa mengubah semuanya. Kemungkinannya memang kecil, tapi sekecil apapun lakukanlah bila kau memang menginginkan ia kembali mengingatmu dan kembali padamu. Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Naruto dan ia sudah mengkondisikan tempat ini kosong sebelum acara dimulai. Kau punya sekitar sepuluh menit. _Good luck, my best friend!"_

Sakura menepuk bahu Ino pelan lalu berbalik pergi menyisakan Ino yang mematung dengan pikirang yang berputar-putar di benaknya. Ia bingung. Sungguh ia masih bingung apa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sekarang? Apa ini tak terlalu terlambat? Hampir dua menit berlalu begitu saja dan baru setelah Ino memantapkan hatinya ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Cklekk…

"Siapa? _Mendokusei._ " Dan _special word_ itu membuat senyum Ino tiba-tiba terlukis begitu saja. Shikamaru memang belum berubah masih saja pemalas dan tukang tidur, karena ketika masuk Ino langsung melihat pemuda itu sedang melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal di kasur tercinta.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Pemuda jangkung itu langsung bangun dari posisi rebahan dan duduk di tepian kasur. Ino menghampirinya perlahan, ia masih kaku dan bingung. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan atau ia harus mulai darimana.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia, tuan nanas?"

Detak jantung keduanya menggila. Shikamaru tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin berdekatan dengan gadis ini bisa membuatnya begitu berdesir? Membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia karena seolah ada yang kembali melantunkan simfoni indah pada hatinya? Dan kenapa ia begitu terluka melihat sorot aquamarine gadis itu terluka? Ada apa dengannya?

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu Nona _Mendokusei_?" Ia tak mengerti julukan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya seolah ia dan gadis ini memang begitu dekat. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan?

Ino semakin memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

 _"Please, Remember me."_ Ino berbisik perlahan tepat di telinga pemuda jangkung dengan kunciran tinggi yang menyerupai nanas itu.

DEG!

Ada yang salah! Ya pasti ada yang ia lupakan selama ini! Kilasan balik yang biasa ia dapat kembali berputar-putar dengan cepat dan semakin jelas. Saat kecil ia dan gadis bernama Ino itu bersenda gurau, lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang mengisenginya saat ia tertidur pulas. Saat remaja ia sering digoda mati-matian oleh gadis ini dan terakhir saat kecelakaan itu.

Saat Shikamaru kembali tersadar dan mulai mengingat semuanya, Ino telah menjauh darinya dan hampir menggapai pintu. Lantas, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sosok itu. Ia menarik pergelangan tangannya memaksa gadis itu membalik ke arahnya dengan sempurna. Kontan Ino melotot mendapat perlakuan tersbut. Belum sempat ia mengerti dengan keanehan ini, keanehan lainnya datang.

 _"Tsk,_ maaf membuatmu terluka selama ini, Ino. Maafkan aku. Salahmu mengatakan kau rela aku melupakanmu."

Ino semakin membolakan matanya. Bukan, bukan hanya sekedar kalimat itu yang membuatnya terkejut tetapi satu kejadian setelah itu yang membuatnya menahan napas dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyapu bibir merekahnya. Menekan sempurna, seolah menuntut untuk dibalas oleh sang empu bibir tersebut.

 ** _._**

 ** _Owari_**

 ** _._**

Duh yaampun saya mengejar waktu ini! Semoga masih terhitung waktunya ya para panitia event. Akhirnya saya bisa mengikuti event ShikaIno ini, ah senangnyaaaaaa~/? O ya buat F-san maafkan diriku membawa-bawa dirimu pada fic gajeku ini T-T aku tidak tahu mau pake siapa orang ketiga di sini walau emang ga terlalu ditonjolin karena batas pengetikan/?

Dan dan special thanks buat Aineechannnnn~ Huwaaa aku terharu dirimu mau membantuku mencarikan ide neechan ih:") Luv youuuu:*

Salam buat para guardian yang selalu setia/? And **LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Just little omake**_

"Shikamaru kau mau kemana?" Pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata biru cerah itu mengerutkan kening melihat Shikamaru terlihat buru-buru sekali.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino, Naruto."

"Hahahaha kau mau mengatakan cinta, eh?" Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Shikamaru membuat pemuda nanas itu mendengus sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

 _"Tsk, mendokusei_. Kau tahu kalau kita tak ada usaha untuk mendapatkan seorang seutuhnya maka ia tak akan pernah kita miliki. Cepatlah sahkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Setelah kalimat itu Shikamaru berlalu begitu saja, keluar dari pekarangan rumah Naruto dan memasuki mobil kesayangannya. Baru beberapa kilometer ia mengendarai. Di belokan dekat rumah sakit Ino bekerja ia membanting stir karena dari arah seberangnya ada sebuah truk yang tiba-tiba melintas tanpa ia sadari. Naas mobil miliknya menabrak pohon dengan keras.


End file.
